Princess Carrie
Princess Carrie Fianna is the current monarch of the Cookie Kingdom, which is just a few miles east of the Mushroom Kingdom. Carrie was born on February 28, and is 34 years old. She is a kind princess, much like Peach. She does have a slight bit more adventure in her than Peach. She likes cookies, which is what lead her to live in the Cookie Kingdom. She is currently married to the prince of the Cookie Kingdom, Jack. She is also the mother of the 8-year old Cori. Princess Carrie is © JacobH.5840. Biography Carrie Fianna was born on February 28th in the Mushroom Kingdom. She met her cousin, Peach almost immediately. As soon as they met, they became great friends. They would often visit and play with each other. On one of these visits, Peach and her tried to steal a cookie, but they failed. Carrie would get to try a cookie, though, and she loved it. After a while, her parents announced that they would be moving to the cookie Kingdom. While she thought that meant she would she her cousin less often, she was very excited about it. But to her surprise, she continued to see Peach just as often. In the Cookie Kingdom, she met a young man named Jack Fianna. Soon enough, she started dating him. she was in quite the surprise when she heard from her parents that Jack was the prince of the Cookie Kingdom. She asked Jack, and he said yes. He was also worried that he would be told to marry someone else, since he still thought she was an ordinary girl. But he was relieved of his pressure when she told him that she was descended through the Mushroom line. On march 27th, they married in the capital city. After their marriage, they moved to a castle close to the capital, but still nice and peaceful. Two years after moving there, they had their first and only child - Cori. While growing up, Cori would spend lots of time with her mother, but also outside. One day, she heard that her daughter had gone missing, and panicked. Jack managed to calm her down, but was still worried. Employing the help of Professor E.Gadd, she and Dave went to find Cori. At first, Carrie doubted Dave could do much. But as they went on, she saw Dave's skill in platforming, and Dave eventually did more than her! It was also Dave that fought Cori's kidnappers, and the one that rescued Cori. Cori was grateful for both of their help, but mostly Dave. This is also when Carrie suspected that there was something going on between Cori and Dave. Physical description Princess Carrie is 5' 11" in height with brown hair and eyes. Her overall hair style is reminiscent of Peach's, only slightly modified. As for clothing, she wears a dress that is the same as peach, but with tan and brown instead of light pink and dark pink respectively. Her emblem, is of course, a cookie. Powers & Abilities Inherited from her family, she can levitate anytime she wants. She is also really good at recognizing different types of cookies. She also is somewhat better at platforming than Peach, due to her adventure to rescue Cori. Carrie and Dave on a quest wiki image.png|Dave and Carrie on the journey to rescue Cori